


Xenoprocreation

by NotStolen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Breeding, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Oviposition, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Rape, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStolen/pseuds/NotStolen
Summary: A series of stories featuring various characters getting attacked and impregnated by alien lifeforms.





	1. Chapter 1

Kate pulled her jacket tight, her boots crunched in the snow and her breath hung in the air as she glanced over her shoulder every few moments. She hated working this late, everyone she knew was either sleeping or working and so she was forced to walk home. The street lights kept the walkways of her hometown well lit but she knew better. Over the last year just over a dozen women had disappeared all around the city. The police had no clues, it was as if they had simply vanished. Kate stopped for a moment, it was another fifteen minute walk to her home. Fifteen minutes in the biting cold, she glanced down an alley to her left, but only if she stayed on the road.

The alley was poorly illuminated even at the edges where it was close to the street. Trash cans covered in snow stood against the brick and mortar walls of the surrounding buildings. Their exteriors rusted by time and use. Her home wasn’t dangerous compared to other cities but an alley was an alley. Kate knew that she shouldn’t even try it. She’d been standing there too long as it was. A gust of wind rushed over her, the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees in just that instant.

“Fuck this,” she muttered to herself. Steadying herself she turned down the alley. It’d save her ten minutes to cut through, she just had to walk quickly. Her free hand went to her jacket pocket, to the knife her boyfriend got her when the disappearances started. She gripped it tight, rubbing her thumb along the handle. Her heart dropped as a crash echoed behind her, spinning almost on impulse she drew the knife flicking the blade out.

The alley was empty and yet a trashcan was knocked over, one that Kate could swear was upright when she passed by it. The snow crunched behind her and again she spun around, her knife at the ready. She glanced around fervently, searching for the source of the sound. Her heart pounded in her ears, the snow crunched again slightly to the right. Her eyes snapped over to it and Kate laughed, folding the knife away. Before her sat a small grey cat, it blinked up at her and meowed. Kate smiled, putting the knife away she knelt down and beckoned the cat closer, “Hey. You scared me. Don’t do that.”

The cat purred loudly and padded over. Rubbing its head against Kate’s hand it began to paw at her leg. Kate couldn’t stop the smile and picked up the cat nuzzling it with her nose, the cat purred happily. A voice behind her made her heart skip a beat, “I see you found my cat. I owe you a serious thank you.”

Kate spun around, clutching the cat to her chest she laid her eyes on a tall man standing in what light reached the alley. He had a wide, genuine, smile. Kate nodded slowly, he was one of the cities alien species she could tell that much. His light purple skin and long antennae gave it away but for the life of her should couldn’t tell which one. Slowly he approached with his hand out, the cat struggled in her arms. Once free it ran up to him and pawed at his pants until he picked it up.

The alien man stroked his cat happily as he approached, “How can I ever repay you, miss?”

“My name is Kate and there’s no need to repay me,” Kate smiled and stepped back slightly. Something about this man made her uncomfortable. Something in his eyes set her off. Even the way the cat sat in his arms seemed unnatural.

The man shook his head and took a few more steps forward, his smile widened to show sharp rows of teeth, “Oh but I insist, miss Kate. There must be something I can do.”

“No. No I don’t think there is and I would thank you to leave it be,” Kate took a few more steps back. Withdrawing her knife she pressed it against her forearm to keep it hidden.

“That simply will not do,” The man shook his head and Kate could see clearly in the dim light a few long tendrils slip from the back of his jacket. They trailed behind him just above the ground, growing longer with every step. His stride was longer than hers, almost impossibly so forcing her to take two steps for each of his.

“Stay away,” Kate yelled as she snapped out the knife, “Just stay away from me.”

The man shook his head, his smile never dropping, as he came to a stop just a few feet away. One of the tendrils lashed out faster than she could react it knocked the knife from her hand. More tendrils began to appear from beneath his jacket. They rose up into the air behind him. Kate didn’t waste another second, turning on her heel she ran. She made it less than a dozen steps when her ankle was grabbed and she was yanked backwards. She tried to yell out but another tendril wrapped around her mouth, coiling around to her throat and squeezing. One by one each of her limbs was grabbed, the tendrils wrapping themselves around her wrists or ankles and spiralling up her extremities.

She was turned to face the man that had captured her, his once kind smile was replaced with cruelty and joy. Behind the man was a smaller version of him, the cat was gone and in its place was the smaller glaring alien. Kate tried to glare down at him but the tendril around her mouth pulled her head back. She tried to bite down on the tendril but it moved like rubber. She tried to thrash her head, to tear at the tendril, but nothing came of it. Her teeth seemed useless against the alien hide.

Above her she could see a large tendril split at the end in four segments and open like a flower. The inside of each segment had small suction cups with the center being a sphincter looking orifice. Once the tendril was mere inches from her face and her improvised gag had removed itself Kate let out a scream. It was short, cut off by the opened tendril covering her mouth and nose. She tried to close her mouth but the segments clamped down painfully hard. The smell of lavender and citrus filled her nose. Her vision blurred and her body went numb. As her head slumped the last thing she heard was the cold steel laugh of the man.

Kate awoke slowly to the sound of something scraping against stone and dirt. She tried to roll over, to move at all, but her arms and legs were bound tightly to her sides. Slowly it came back to her, she’d been attacked! She tried to scream but her bonds were wrapped all the way up to her mouth, the slick tendrils pulsed as she was dragged along the ground. All around her Kate could see the walls covered in thick pulsing tendrils that ran from the floor to the ceiling. Kate wracked her brain and tried to figure out where she was, any cave system near her home. She couldn’t think of a single one.

The man said nothing as he dragged her through the underground for what felt like hours. The whole time he never broke stride nor seemed to tire. As they got deeper underground she could hear the muffled moans of many women. Her eyes widened and her struggles renewed, even though she knew they’d be in vain.

Finally the man stopped, before them was a curtain composed of intertwined tendrils. He took a deep breath, and stepped through the curtain dragging Kate with him. Inside she saw over a dozen women. They were raised off the air by tendrils wrapped around their arms and legs, drawing them tight to the walls. The only thing that could be seen were their stomachs, swollen in obvious states of pregnancy. On each of their stomach was a large number from one to thirteen. Each woman had large heavy breasts that moved with each slow breath. Tendrils were attached to their nipples pulsing and sucking on them drawing milk down their length. With each pull from the tendrils the women moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. Their heads were slumped with a single large tendril covering their mouth and nose, every so often she could see their throats bulge and then the bulge would pull back.

Kate could only stare in horror as the women around her moaned into their face covering. Slowly she felt herself rise off the ground, the tendrils around her pulled away and wrapped around her arms and legs. As the one covering her mouth pulled away Kate took a deep breath and screamed. She screamed until she was red, her throat became raw and she gasped for breath. All the while the man simply stared at her and the tendrils continued to move. Her arms were drawn above her head, the man’s tendrils replaced with a single one that hung from the ceiling, wrapping around her wrists and down to her elbows. Kate struggled with all her might doing her best to kick her legs and keep herself moving. Her breath came in ragged gasps.

The man did not waste time, a single one of his tendrils lashed out striking her across the face leaving a sharp red welt. Kate gasped in pain, the split second she stopped moving was more than enough for the tendrils to grab her legs and pulls them spread wide. Slowly Kate was lowered to the ground until her feet touched, she tried to struggle and move her feet hoping for anything to aid her escape. Slowly the ground began to rise around her legs and grow, covering each one up to the mid thigh.

Kate glared at the man as he approached her, his smile was hungry with desire. Slowly he stroked her cheek, Kate tried her hardest to pull away. Turning her head or biting at his fingers. His smile never faltered, “You have so much passion. I am going to enjoy adding you to my collection, Fourteen. You will give me so many-”

He was interrupted by the sound of a woman screaming behind him. His eyes lit up, the two of them looked to see the woman with a large number seven on her stomach. Her breathing was coming faster, the tendrils around her waist pulled away. The man turned to Kate, “Look at her. Look at Seven. She is what you will become. A mother for so many of my brood.”

Kate stared in horror as the woman, designated Seven, gasped and moaned. Slowly the eggs began to slide out of her. Kate couldn’t tear her eyes away as eggs the size of her fist came out of this woman one at a time. After they had all come out of her she was moved back to her spot on that wall, her stomach significantly smaller and her face flushed. Kate gasps as a hand gripped her hair and forced her to look at the eggs as they hatched. It took only seconds for the new alien lifeforms to break free from their eggs. As they broke they stood, growing rapidly into a medium dog sized mass of tentacles. A hand grabbed the back of Kate’s head and the man turned her to look at him, “Seven has been a very good broodmother for my offspring. She produces so many every time, with more and more survivors. But you? I think you’ll outdo even her.”

Kate had no time to respond, a sharp pain pierced her neck. She gasped as she felt something flood into her. Kate could feel her face go flush, her breath quickened, her body burned. The man moved in front of her, drawing her knife from the pocket of his pants he began to work, methodically cutting away her clothing until she was fully exposed. She stared at him, mouth agape as he threw her clothing to the side, the last of her protection, “You-You can’t do this. Cross species reproduction is-”

“Impossible? Not for us, clearly. Though it takes some work. I just injected you with an enzyme that will make your body able to carry my brood. Though the first will be small but my species gestates quickly and you will carry many broods, with each one being larger than the last.”

Kate tried to struggle against her bonds with renewed vigor. The tendrils in her arms tightened further, forcing her in place. Kate screamed as a sharp piercing pain came from her stomach. Looking down she saw a tendril draw over her skin, its slime leaving a mark on her flesh in purple. The tendril pulled away leaving behind the number fourteen. With her options exhausted Kate was left with no choice, she dropped her head, the tears came immediately as she gave up trying to escape. She was here now, here and at the mercy of a monstrous alien. Quickly silent tears gave way to sobs, to incoherent begging, to pleading for someone to save her.

The man said nothing, letting his new broodmother cry as he looked on, he had seen this many times before. Thirteen women before her in this town and countless more before this town. It was always the same, but she would have nothing to cry about soon. He knew, she would love her new life as a broodmother. They always did. Behind him his tendrils twitched in anticipation, it was time.

Then tendrils went to work immediately, first wrapping around her throat to hold her head in place. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the man, her heart raced as her vision was filled with a split open large tendril. Inside the tendril she could see a small tube push itself out past the sphincter. Kate bit her lip to keep her mouth shut and the tendril latched onto her face, pushing the tube against her lips. The tendril around her neck squeezed tight, it took only a few seconds to force her mouth open. The tube slid into her mouth, Kate tried to bite down on it but it was solid, her teeth simply clenched down on it. 

Her mind raced and she could feel her heart pounding. Kate tried to pull away. She didn’t want any of this. Her eyes fell on that woman, Seven, again. She felt the disgust rise in her stomach. It was vile what this monster was doing to her, to all of these women. All around her the chorus of muffled moaning echoed in her ears. It made her sick. Kate would have given anything in that moment to be set free.

Kate felt something push into her mouth, it was slick like it was covered in slime. Kate gagged into the face covering as the intruder pushed against her throat. She could feel it wiggling in her mouth, pressing against her throat and pulling away. Repeating the cycle with painful speed. Kate’s eyes rolled back, she wanted to scream but every attempt was muffled by the tendril covering her face.

Kate gasped as she felt something out of sight press against her pussy. Warm and slick, she could feel the tendril probe around her folds. Kate tried to struggle, to move her hips away from her attacker but with no luck. The tendril pulled back slightly and pushed all the way inside her, spreading her to her limit. Kate screamed into her cover, a muffled sound quickly choked off by the tendril in her mouth pushing completely into her throat.

Kate tried again to bite down on the intruder. She tried until her jaw hurt and she thought her teeth would crack. Nothing worked, it didn’t seem to feel any pain. All the while the tendril pushed into her throat leaving her gagging with every intrusion. She tried to move away, to pull her jaw back but the tendrils held her in place. She tried to push the intruder away with her tongue. The taste made her head swim. It tasted like honey. Kate moaned softly at the pleasurable taste. The sound shook her to her core. She didn’t want this!

Two tendrils attached to Kate’s nipples, sucking and pulling on her breasts as if trying to milk her. Small sharp sensations pierced around her nipples, she could feel them sliding into her skin. She groaned in pain around the tendril moving in her throat as something warm flooded into her skin. Her breasts were on fire, Kate tried to scream she tried to struggle, but the tendrils held tight.

The minutes passed like hours as the fire spread throughout her body, her stomach convulsed and her pained groans became soft moans and whimpers. Kate could feel the tendril in her pussy press against her cervix. It wiggled inside her and pressed harder, she gasped and moaned into the tendril violating her throat. Her eyes rolled back as she screamed into the tendril in her throat, the one in her pussy had pushed into her cervix. Kate groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain, she could feel it expand inside her, holding her open. 

Kate felt something begin to pour inside her, she felt her stomach bulge out slightly and grow heavy. She let out a small whimper as her stomach convulsed and an orgasm washed over her. Her head thrashed as her womb became a mixed source of pain and pleasure. Above her she finally saw the man once more, his eyes burned with hunger as he spoke, “You are almost ready. Your body is being prepared as we speak to carry your first brood. I will fill you with my eggs,” He rubbed his hand over her slightly bulging stomach, “You will grow just like the others. For the next two months my children will grow inside you while you stay as a trophy on my wall. You will be made to be another perfect incubator for my young.”

Kate grunted as something large pushed inside her, even through the tendril she felt it. It stretched her abused pussy to its limit and slid into her womb. As the first one finished sliding completely inside her she felt another and another. They moved through her without concern, never giving her a chance to rest. Her stomach bulged out slowly. Kate tried to keep count of the eggs inside her. She stopped at a dozen and glancing down she could see her stomach, she looked almost five months pregnant. The tendrils in her mouth and pussy began to slowly pump a warm thick liquid into her. Kate had no choice but to swallow it down and with every drink she felt her head grow lighter, her breathing calmed.

The man continued to stroke her engorged stomach as he whispered in her ear, “You will never go hungry. You will want for nothing as your bear my young. This litter will not survive. They never do. In two months you will birth these eggs and I will fill you again. You remember Seven? Look at her now. It has only been an hour since she gave birth.”

The man moved and Kate looked at the woman marked Seven, her stomach was back to its full size just like before she gave birth. Kate felt something burn inside her. She wanted it. She stared up at Seven and felt an ember of jealous spark inside her. Seven was so lucky, she’d had so many successful litters, but Kate bore only a litter set to die. She wanted to feel that joy, to give rise to the growing brood. She wanted to bear more than any of her sisters. Kate shook her head. She didn’t want this, right? Kate looked at him, looked at his predatory smile, why did she feel this way?

The tendril withdrew from her mouth pulling away, the thick liquid poured out of her mouth pouring over the edges  and mixing with her saliva. Kate coughed and groaned, her face and lips were red and swollen. She looked up at the man, her breathing was heavy and came in gasps, “What are you doing to me?”

“I told you. I’m making you a broodmother for my offspring.”

“No,” Kate gasped and moaned as the tendril in her pussy pushed deep inside her, “What are you doing to my head?”

“I’m not doing anything, Fourteen,” He stroked her abused face, “You’re embracing your destiny. You were made to be my broodmother,” His hand slid down to her swollen stomach, “Deep down you know exactly what you are, and you love it. Now open your mouth.”

Kate grunted and tried to bite at him. He simply smiled and stared down at her. The tendril that covered her face returned. Kate closed her eyes in disgust and opened her mouth. She shuddered as the tube re-entered her mouth and the tendril slid down her throat again. Immediately it resumed its motions as if it had never stopped and Kate moaned in response. She knew it was all true. She did want this.

Slowly she felt herself being lifted off the ground as the tendrils carried her to the wall. She was gently placed inside the space, the tendrils wrapped around her arms and legs. Covering her like every other woman, sealing her into the wall. Once she was fully locked in a final tendril pierced her ass, sliding deep inside her and filling her. It was enough to push her over the edge, she came suddenly adding her muffled moans the the chorus of the cavern. She knew her role as the fourteenth broodmother, and to her left her broodsisters, to her right an open spot that she was excited to see filled. The future of the brood was there and it was inside her. She could feel it in the eggs that were swirling inside her swollen belly.

* * *

[If you like these stories come follow my Tumblr where you can see them before they post here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/notanotherstolenpornpage)

If you appreciate my work and are able to show it click here: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/V7V3B2CD)


	2. Emilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia, a member of the Federation Recon Corp, is sent to a planet to determine if it is habitable for colonization. While there she makes the best, and worst, decision of her life.

Emilia sighed and checked her hand scanner for the eighth time in the last hour. The scanner read no life signs in her immediate area. It’d been doing that for her entire hike on this forsaken world. No signs of life. She looked around her at the massive trees and thick jungle underbrush. The hill before her and the field she’d landed in, they were full of plant life. Looking down she checked the scanner again. Again the same result: No life detected.

Wiping her brow she started up the hill. Her pilot suit clung to her skin, the synthetics did nothing to protect her from the heat and humidity. Looking back at her ship Emilia scowled, she’d been sent here for recon and protocol dictated that she remain in her flight suit. With a defeated sigh she trudged onward, climbing the hill and pushing past the underbrush with considerable effort. 

As she pushed past the brush at the top of the hill her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes fell on a massive lake. Approaching cautiously she ran her scanner again and again there were no life signs within a kilometer of her. She eyed the lake again, it was absolutely dreamlike, crystal clear with a waterfall cliff. These places no longer existed on Earth. Throwing caution to the wind she set her scanner to the side and unzipped her flight suit. The bulky material peeled away and fell to the ground with a thud. 

Standing in the hot air in her tank top and panties Emilia took a deep breath, letting the wind wash over her skin. A smile graced her lips as she stripped away the last of her clothing, throwing it in a pile with her flight suit. Kneeling by the water she ran her hand through it, it was so cool it felt like heaven even from that small touch. Slowly she waded into the water, letting her body adjust to the water. 

Emilia swam out near the center of the lake, through the water she could see the water teeming with fish and all sorts of life. She scowled and shook her head, that damn scanner was useless. Taking a breath she dove deep and swam among the fish and seaweed. She swam until her lungs burned and surfaced just long enough to get her breath before diving again.

After a little over an hour of swimming Emilia broke the surface and turned back to the coast. She’d enjoyed her break but she was here on a mission. A shiver ran up her spine, something was sliding around her ankle. She looked down and saw a thick tentacle extending out from a crevice beneath her. She tried to pull her leg free but the tentacle gripped tighter, she could feel it tugging on her. She tried to swim away, her hand instinctively going for her hip knife that she kept on her flight suit.

The tentacle pulled hard on her leg and dragged her under the water, Emilia had barely any time to take a breath as she was pulled beneath the surface. She was dragged down to the crevice as more tentacles rose. They wrapped around her arms and legs as she tried to squirm free. Every motion seemed to encourage the tentacles as the tightened on her extremities. They pulled her arms and legs straight, working effortlessly against the strain of her muscles. Her lungs burned as the tentacles slid around her limbs further locking her in place. 

Slowly she was pulled into the crevice. Her head was light and her vision was darkening around the edges. Her lungs screamed as the light from the surface vanished and she was dragged into a cave. The need to breath was overwhelming and Emilia was tempted to give in just to avoid the pain of being eaten. She mustered all her inner strength, if she was going to die it may as well be on her terms. Just as she went to breath her head broke water and she gasped, coughing with tears running down her face.

Emilia looked around the cave as she was raised from the water. The walls were covered in luminescent algae casting faint light over the cave’s interior. In the darkest corner she could see a writhing mass, a wall of tentacles and eyes that tracked her as she was carried inside. The tendrils stopped as she reached the middle of the cave, the light shone against her wet skin and the slick coating of the tentacles gripping her. A tentacle slid from the darkened section and slid over her torso and face, it was dark blue and green and covered in hair with tips that seemed to glow. 

The hairs slid over her skin and seemed to search for something, the touch of the hairs was like static coursing over her skin. When the tentacle reached her mouth it pushed easily past her lips. Emilia clenched her jaw as the tentacle slid over her teeth and explored her cheeks. She tried to pull her head away but the tentacle followed her movements and flicked at her teeth. After a few moments the tentacle seemed to give up and pull away. Sliding down her body the tentacle continued to explore, on its way down her torso it slid over her nipples drawing a small gasp from Emilia. 

Slowly the tentacle slid down her torso, as it reached her hips Emilia tried to pull her legs together to close herself off from the probings. The creature did not seem pleased by her attempts and the tentacles around her legs pulled hard. Emilia gasped and whimpered in pain as her legs were forcibly kept apart. The exploring tentacle slid between her legs and over her pussy, the small shocks made Emilia groan in a mix of pleasure and pain. Her face was flushed and her breathing came in gasps.

Emilia tried to clear her head as the shocks coursed through her. Her efforts were cut short as the tentacle probed at her pussy. She whimpered as it pressed against her entrance not daring to speak. The tentacle was larger than her wrist. It probed for a few moment, sliding over her clit and wiggling as it tried to force its way inside. Finally it pushed through, pushing to her cervix. Emilia let out a pained grunt as her head snapped back. The constant small shocks pulsed through her pussy making her breathing come in short gasps. She wanted to scream, but her eyes kept falling on the creature. Would sound make it more aggressive? This was better than death, right?

Her opinion quickly changed as the tentacle pushed through her cervix, the electricity coursed through her womb and Emilia screamed. She thrashed her limbs, pulling at the tentacles until her muscles were sore and her lungs burned. The creature didn’t react, its furred tentacle continued to move inside her womb, exploring every part of her. Emilia whimpered and stared at the creature violating her. 

Out of the darkness she saw more tentacle begin to move towards her. Emilia shook her head, trying to clear the fog. She didn’t want this but every push of the tentacle inside her brought new pains and with them new pleasures. She could feel her leg and stomach muscle twitch from the shocks in her pussy. The pain was agony but despite herself Emilia gasped and moaned with each new push in side. The tentacle seemed to be pushing to fill her womb, forcing it to expand to accommodate it. Emilia could see her stomach bulge and move as the tentacle moved inside her. She bit her lip and moaned softly, she wanted more of that.

Emilia got her wish as a thick furred tentacle pushed into her ass. A scream made to rip through her throat only to be silenced by a third tentacle entering her mouth and pushing into her throat. Her throat and stomach bulged as the tentacles pushed deep inside her. She could feel the electricity in every part of her body. She shook her head as the tentacles violated her. She didn’t want this, but she could feel her body clench on the intruders. The pleasurable spikes pierced her mind and body with every push.

The tentacles moved wildly inside her, exploring every part of her insides as they pushed deeper and deeper inside. The tentacles wiggled deeper, Emilia could feel them in her stomach, probing the inside and pushing out her belly. Her eyes rolled back and her lungs burned, still Emilia began to run her tongue over the tentacle.

Emilia groaned and gasped as the tentacle in her throat pulled out quickly, its electric shocks trailing up her throat. The tentacle stopped with the tip in her mouth, Emilia’s tongue idly circled it. Slowly the tentacle tip began to expand, pushing Emilia’s jaw wide as it could go. The tip opened and began to pour a thick liquid into her mouth. Emilia moaned as she drank it down happily, it tasted like honey and she loved every drop. 

The tentacle in her ass began to expand as she drank down the nectar. Emilia moaned as she was stretched. She could feel its tip in her stomach expanding. As it began to pour out its nectar directly into her stomach she could feel her belly growing heavy. Slowly the tentacle in her pussy withdrew until only the tip remained pressed through her cervix. As the nectar ceased to flow the tentacle in her pussy began to expand. Emilia groaned at the new painful sensations.

As the tentacle reached the size of both of her hands the one in her mouth withdrew. Emilia’s chin and breasts were covered in her spit and the nectar as it leaked from her abused mouth. Out of the corner of her eye Emilia could see large round shapes moving down the tentacle in her pussy. She bit her lip and wiggled her hips in excitement. The one in her ass pulled out rapidly until only the tip was left inside, with a quick pull that made Emilia gasp and moan the greatly swollen tip was removed. Emilia let out a disappointed whimper as the nectar in her ass began to leak out from her gaping abused hole. She could her it pour on the cavern floor like a waterfall.

The tentacle behind her twitched for a moment before pressing over the hole, sealing it again. The tip pushed inside, molding itself to her abused ass forming a plug before disconnecting. The gush of the nectar stopped suddenly, the weight of it inside her pushing against the plug. Emilia groaned just in time for the first of the objects to reach her pussy. It pressed against her abused hole, it was larger than the tentacle making Emilia squeal and grunt as it pushed inside her.

The object was deposited into her womb and she could feel it shift around inside her. She gasped and moaned, her unfocused eyes staring across the cavern at the creature holding her. Within moment the next object was being pressed inside her, Emilia pushed her hips into it. She wanted it inside her. She wanted it all inside her. Her mouth hung open as she gasped and groaned.

One by one the objects were pushed inside her. She could feel them slide around each other inside her, forcing her stomach larger and larger. By the time the last of the objects was pushed inside her Emilia’s belly was swollen past the point of appearing 8 months pregnant. The tentacles holding her in the air slowly lowered her to the ground, laying her on her back. Emilia smiled softly and rubbed her engorged stomach. With a contented sigh she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the stone floor in the pubble of nectar she leaked on the ground.

When Emilia awoke once more she was on the beach by the lake next to her pile of clothes. Her hand slid down to her stomach as a smile slowly formed on her lips. She could see and feel the large swollen area that had been perfectly flat just hours ago. Her holes aches pleasantly as she slowly got to her feet. Gathering her clothes she smiled back to the lake and began the journey back to her ship.

Once there she threw her flight suit and clothing into the back, she barely fit in her seat anymore. Resting one hand on her stomach she opened her mission log. She’d have to report her findings back to the Federation for colonization classification. As she dictated her report she could feel something burning in the back of her mind, a compulsion to add a final note. She rubbed her stomach, she wanted to share her gift with humanity. She gave in readily, “Computer, add a note that the local fauna seemed particularly friendly towards feminine pheromonal scents but displayed hostility at masculine ones.”

As she began preflight checks Emilia read over her mission report and knew this was sure to bring many women here. She tagged the lake in the report as a paradise and finished her preparations. Emilia sighed as the objects, the eggs, inside her rolled around from the movement of the ship. She’d need new clothes once she got back to station, but that was easy enough. She couldn’t wait to bring her friends here though. Once these eggs were gone she’d have to come back for more. 

* * *

[If you like these stories come follow my Tumblr where you can see them before they post here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/notanotherstolenpornpage)

If you appreciate my work and are able to show it click here: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/V7V3B2CD)


	3. Sarah, Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and her alien girlfriend, Iso, have had plans for tonight for ages. However, when Sarah arrives she learns that Iso has an unexpected new appendage. While shocking neither party lets this get in the way of their plans, if anything it only makes their plans more exciting.

Sarah took a deep breath, steadying her nerves, and knocked on the apartment door before her. She pulled her over coat tight around her trying to keep out the cold as a small blush crept across her face. Her girlfriend had given her very detailed instructions on how to dress when she came over. Sarah was never one to disappoint and had followed the instructions to the letter. Raising her hand to knock again Sarah was stopped by the door swinging open slowly. Standing before her was her girlfriend, her lover, and tonight her mistress.

She easily stood over seven feet tall even without her heeled thigh-high boots on, towering over Sarah with a razor toothed grin that dripped with confidence. Her skin was dark purple with obvious scale like patterns. Her large heavy breasts hung, supported only by a leather corset, and showed off the large rings that pierced her nipples. Something was different though, her mistress had a new addition. A massive cock hung almost down to her knees, thicker than Sarah’s wrist and already dripping with precum. Sarah covered her mouth in shock and took a small step back, “Iso, honey, what happened? When did you get that?”

Iso’s smile became predatory, checking quickly to make sure that no one was on the landing, she stepped out and hugged Sarah. Sarah’s small creeping blush became a full face blush as she felt her girlfriend’s massive growing erection press against her stomach. The contact reminded Sarah of exactly how little she was wearing under the overcoat. Grabbing her by the waist, Iso easily lifted Sarah off the ground and carried her into the apartment. With a quick kick the door was closed and Sarah was being placed on the ground.

As soon as Sarah’s feet touched the ground, Iso was all over her. Kissing her lips, her neck, and working at the buttons of her overcoat. There was a desperation in her actions, a fidgeting hunger that Sarah had never witnessed before. Normally Iso was calm, almost practiced in her actions. As her hand was guided to the massive shaft her girlfriend now sported Sarah had to pull away, there were still questions to be answered. Putting her hands on Iso’s chest she pushed slightly. Normally that was enough to get her to stop, this time Iso pushed right through and grabbed Sarah’s hips in her massive hands. Pushing her up against the wall she ripped off her overcoat and took in the view. 

Sarah was, at Iso’s request, even less dressed. Sporting long white stockings that ran up to a white garter belt and no panties. Her chest was bound with rope in a pentagram harness and her nipples were clamped painfully tight. Taking in the sight of her girlfriend, Iso breathed deeply, “Beautiful.”

The words brought a rush of new blood to Sarah’s face. Iso always called her beautiful, every day she could she said it and it never stopped making Sarah’s heart skip. She looked at her girlfriend, at the hunger in her eyes and smile, and she wanted to fall into her arms. To forget about her questions and let herself be taken, but she couldn’t forget, she needed to know. Iso began grabbing at her again, pushing her up against the wall and lifting her in the air. Sarah knew she had to stop this now, if it got much further there’d be no going back for her. She took a deep breath between kisses, placed her hands on Iso’s cheek, and smiled, “Sunfire.”

Iso stopped. Like someone flicked a switch on a robot she stopped and set Sarah down. Taking a step back so her back was against the other wall in the apartment entryway. She looked concerned suddenly, the hunger gone with the use of only a single word, “Are you okay, Sarah? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Sarah took a deep breath and stepped out of the apartment entryway into the living room, “I just think we need to discuss your new appendage first. Why do you have it? It wasn’t there last week.”

“I grew it this morning,” Iso followed after Sarah and they both sat on the couch, “When my species enters its breeding stage our body’s sex organs adjust to be more compatible with our partner. I was not expecting to be ready to breed so soon.”

Sarah leaned forward, a mischievous smile on her lips, “So you’re say that this,” She took Iso’s cock in her hand rubbing her thumb over the tip, “Is so that you can breed with me?”

Iso moaned softly and bit her lip, “Yes.”

Sarah leaned forward, looking up into Iso’s eyes, she licked the tip. Iso’s hand shot to Sarah’s head, taking a fistful of her dark red hair. Pulling her back slightly Iso looked down, “Tell me what you want.”

Sarah looked up and bit her lip, “Fuck my mouth, mistress.”

Slowly she opened her mouth as wide as she could, her tongue hanging out, she looked up at her mistress. Iso stood from the couch, her hand never leaving Sarah’s head, she stood with a single knee resting on the couch next to Sarah’s head. The tip of Iso’s cock rested on her tongue, the taste of the precum made Sarah’s head cloudy. She flicked her tongue around the tip and looked up, Iso loomed over her the predatory smirk had returned.

With a single motion Iso buried her cock in Sarah’s throat. She could feel the length pressing in her chest, her throat bulged out around its girth and her jaw hurt. Sarah gagged, her throat convulsing around this new intruder. Wrapping her lips around her mistress’s cock she did her best to lick and suck on it. Iso groaned, holding her cock down Sarah’s throat, enjoying the view of her slave trying to work it over. Slowly she withdrew, inch by inch, until just the tip was resting on Sarah’s lips. 

Iso thrust hard once again into Sarah’s mouth, a deep groan escaped her lips as Sarah wrapped her tongue around her cock. Iso didn’t wait for Sarah to get used to her cock, thrusting rhythmically into her slave’s throat. Beneath her she could hear Sarah grunt and gag around her cock, every powerful thrust brought the sound of flesh on flesh. Drool ran down Sarah’s chin and her chest, Iso’s heavy balls slapped against her chin hard, leaving her face red. Iso grunted and grabbed Sarah’s head, “Yes. Fucking take it, slut. You love choking on my cock.”

Sarah gagged in response, looking up at her mistress as her face as she choked. Her eyes burned and tears ran down her face. Reaching up Sarah wrapped her hands around her mistress’s balls and any of the shaft that wasn’t in her mouth. Stroking them as best she could, while every thrust pushed her head back against the couch. She could feel her lungs screaming for air, but she didn’t want to remove the cock from her mouth. She didn’t want to disappoint her mistress. 

Iso grunted and groaned, looking down on Sarah as her cock filled her cheeks. Reaching up Iso groped at one of her large breasts, tugging lightly on the piercing in her nipple. The pain brought a moan to her lips. She loved hurting Sarah, and Sarah loved being hurt, but Iso loved the pain as well. The pain pushed her over the edge, Iso’s cock twitched and swelled in Sarah’s throat. She could feel her balls contract and a low moan escaped her lips.

Sarah whimpered as the bulge in her throat grew larger. Her eyes rolled back as her mistress unleashed her torrents of hot cum. Sarah could feel her stomach as it filled with cum, the pressure made her moan. Iso pulled her cock from of Sarah’s lips with a wet pop as her cum sprayed over her slave’s open mouth and face. Doing her best to swallow it down Sarah looked up at her mistress, neither of their hunger had been sated. Iso looked down at Sarah, her cum covered face and chest, the hot liquid dripping from her chin. The area around her mouth red from the brutality of how she was fucked. Iso’s cock twitched, she needed more.

Grabbing Sarah by the throat and hair she easily lifted her and threw her over the counter that divided the kitchen and living room. Iso leaned over her slave, the tip of her cock against her pussy, moving slowly over the slit. Biting at Sarah’s ear Iso whispered, “Beg for it. Tell me what a good whore you are.”

“Mistress,” Sarah whimpered and tried to push back against Iso’s cock, “Please. Please fuck my pussy. Breed me, mistress. I’m your whore to use and throw away.”

Iso laughed and pushed harder on Sarah, leaning her weight on the smaller girl, pressing her down on the counter. Sarah whimpered in pain, the clamps on her nipples pressing into her breasts as the were pushed into the counter. Iso grabbed her cock and probed it against Sarah’s ass, “And what if I want to fuck you here?”

“Anything you want, Mistress,” Sarah tried to buck her hips back against Iso only for her to move her cock away, “I want it inside me. Please, stretch my holes. I want you to break me.”

Iso laughed, dark and hungry and full of promises, and grabbed a cloth off the counter and shoved it into Sarah’s mouth, “Can’t have you disturbing the neighbors now. A bitch in heat is never quiet.”

With her slave gagged Iso grabbed her by the hips and hair and, paying no mind to Sarah’s whimpers of pain and excitement, thrust herself completely into the slave girl’s ass. Sarah tried to scream, the makeshift gag muffling the sound. Iso could feel Sarah’s body trying to push her out, an intruder far too large for the smaller woman. Iso groaned in pleasure as Sarah’s ass tightened around her cock, the small woman twitching slightly, her muscles convulsing around Iso’s cock. 

Iso didn’t waste a second, from the first thrust she put her all into every motion. Pulling hard on Sarah’s hair, hard enough to lift her front half off the counter. Iso grunted and groaned as she took her slave’s ass, every thrust made a bulge on the woman’s stomach. Sarah whimpered and groaned through the gag, her pained sobs mixed with pleasured moaned. Her arms dangled limply at her sides. She wanted to touch herself, her pussy, her breasts, the bulge in her stomach, anything; she couldn’t muster the energy. It took everything she had just to stay coherent. Sarah let out a long low moan after a powerful thrust from Iso, the feeling brought her words back. She really was a bitch in heat.

Holding her slave up by the hair Iso took her hand from the woman’s hip and slapped her ass hard adding to the sounds of flesh meeting flesh. Sarah moaned as Iso’s every thrust was matched with a powerful slap on her ass. Grunting from the effort Iso laughed and spoke, her every word punctuated by a thrust-slap combination, “Yes. Fucking take my cock, slave. I always knew you were a worthless pain-slut.”

The words cut deep into Sarah, they made her body shake and her eyes tear up. She wanted to cry as Iso violated her ass with wild abandon, caring nothing for Sarah’s pleasure. More importantly though, Sarah knew she was right. The words made her pussy wet, the pain made her pussy wet, both together made her head spin. She wanted to beg, to cry, to scream, yet the gag was wedged firmly in her mouth. She settled for pushing her hips against her mistress’s thrusts. No matter how bad they hurt, no matter how much her ass screamed in pain, Sarah wanted more and she was going to get it.

Iso’s thrusts became more erratic with every passing second and though both her thrusts and slaps became harder their timing was off. Both Sarah and Iso knew what was coming next. Iso leaned down, her hand moving from Sarah’s hair to her throat cutting off her already restricted air, “If you lose a single drop of my cum I am going to make you suffer. Do you understand, bitch?”

Sarah could only nod in excitement and fear. Iso smiled and thrust hard one last time, her cock twitched deep in Sarah’s ass. With a long low groan Iso released another torrent of cum. Sarah moaned, it was loud even through the gag, as the cum from her mistress sent her over the edge. Her stomach tightened as it was filled and her vision exploded with stars as she cume, her juices running down her thighs and dripping on the floor. Iso kept herself buried in Sarah’s ass, her cum flooded her slave’s insides, filling her stomach and making her belly swell slightly.

With a wicked grin Iso withdrew quickly as soon as her orgasm died down. Sarah tried to raise her ass, to keep her mistress’s cum inside her, but to no success. As soon as Iso had withdrawn her cum began to pour from Sarah’s gaped and abused hole. The sound of it pouring onto the wooden floor of the apartment brought an all new terror to Sarah’s heart. Iso leaned down and pulled the gag out, “What did I say, slave?”

Sarah whimpered, “To keep your cum inside me, mistress.”

“That’s right,” Iso’s finger teased around the inside of the abused hole, “You failed me, Sarah. I didn't want to punish you.”

They both knew that was a lie. Iso loved to punish, it was her second favorite thing to do to Sarah. Sarah, for her part, loved to be punished. It was her second favorite thing to have Iso do to her and only tonight had it been bumped down. Sarah whimpered and bit her lip, “I’m sorry, mistress.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough,” Iso grabbed Sarah’s hips and teased her cock against the woman’s pussy, “I’m going to have to punish you.”

Sarah tried to push back against Iso’s cock again, “What will you do to me, Mistress?”

“Nothing,” Iso leaned down and kissed Sarah’s cheek, “Tonight you don’t get your pussy touched. I’m taking away your orgasm privileges for a week.”

The words broke Sarah more than any physical punishment could ever manage. Her heart sank and she thought she’d cry. She tried to turn to Iso, to beg her to reconsider. Instead Iso simply lifted her off the counter and carried her, bridal style, into her bedroom. Laying Sarah down on the bed she smiled, “It’s time for us to sleep, Sarah. I’ll see you in the morning.”

* * *

[If you like these stories come follow my Tumblr where you can see them before they post here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/notanotherstolenpornpage)

If you appreciate my work and are able to show it click here: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/V7V3B2CD)


	4. Sarah, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Sarah and Iso's story. Sarah's punishment comes to an end and she finally gets what she really needs

Sarah wanted to scream! A week! An entire week Iso had teased and humiliated her! She’d done everything she could to get out of her punishment. Bribes, begging, tempting, and yet none of it had worked. Iso held firm. The first time Sarah had offered herself as sweet temptation she'd have sworn it worked. She'd been spread eagle on the bed, exposed with her hands cuffed. Iso had smiled, told her she was a bad girl, and just as Sarah thought she'd get what she wanted Iso pulled back.

Iso had played it so well too. Teased her and made her think she was getting what she wanted, kissing her and moving her way down. Asking her to say what she wanted, she’d done all of the Iso things. When Sarah was at the edge and her need couldn’t get any greater Iso kissed her, unlocked her cuffs, wished her a good night, and went to sleep. The frustration had been enough to make Sarah want to scream. Instead she slid her hand down between her legs, slowly, trying not to wake Iso. Just as she was about to reach her clitoris Iso swatted her hand. 

It had been a long week. And now she was finally being rewarded, or that’s what Iso called it at least. Sarah called it Punishment Part 2. She was standing in the waiting area of one of the local station’s nicer restaurants, her arm looped around Iso’s own. A blush crept across Sarah’s face as she felt her secret come to life. Iso had chosen her attire for the evening and, along with her favorite black cocktail dress and stocking-garter combination, she had included a rather large vibrating butt plug. A plug which Sarah knew was controlled via a remote. 

Iso, for her part, was dressed in a very tight suit. The shirt and blazer hugged tight to her large breasts, showing just enough cleavage. Her pants, Sarah wasn’t certain how they hid Iso’s cock or even contained it for that matter. Sarah bit her lip as she stared down at the crotch of her girlfriend, thinking about the monster hidden behind such thin cloth.

Her thoughts were broken by the host telling them to follow him. As they were led to their table Iso turned the plug up to its highest setting. Sarah stumbled and had to bite her lip to avoid moaning in the middle of the restaurant. Iso smiled down at her as she helped her stay upright, “Are you okay, my love?”

“Yes. Thank you,” Sarah replied through almost gritted teeth. She didn’t know how no one heard the toy inside her. To her it sounded like thunder to her ears. Just as suddenly as the plug sprang to life it died out and Iso’s smile never changed.

Their table was convenient considering Sarah’s situation, and she wondered idly if Iso had specifically reserved the most isolated table in the restaurant. They were seated outside on an isolated balcony with a view of the gas giant the station orbited. The glass separating the rooms was one way, the balcony could look in but no one inside could look out. Thanking the waiter Sarah moved to take her seat, carefully lowering herself. Her hands shook as she gripped the table and chair with the force of a vice. Moaning right now would be bad. Out of the corner of her eye Sarah could see the waiter, he was watching her with concern. Smiling up at him through gritted teeth she waved him away, “I’m okay. Just an old injury.”

“Yes,” Iso smiled, her face full of faux concern, “A few years ago she was stung by a buzz bird.”

As soon as Iso said buzz the plug jumped back up in intensity. Sarah bit her lip so hard she was certain she drew blood. She was certain if she opened her mouth it would only be to moan. Instead she righted herself and let Iso guide her down into her seat. As soon as Sarah was seated the plug stopped buzzing, and Iso’s smile grew wider. The waiter, for his part, was utterly oblivious or at least very good at pretending he knew nothing. With a low bow the waiter mumbled something Sarah didn’t pay attention too. She was too preoccupied watching Iso, the smile on her face had become predatory.

The door to the balcony closed with a seemingly deafening click. Iso took out a small pink object with a dial on it. The remote to Sarah’s plug! Sarah practically jumped to grabbed it but Iso was faster and taller. Moving her the remote just out of reach she turned the dial to the lowest setting and smiled, “You want this?”

Sarah nodded and made to jump for it again. Iso said nothing and turned the dial to the highest setting, forcing Sarah to double over the table instead of reaching out. Looking up at Iso she moaned through gritted teeth. Iso leaned in close, stroked Sarah’s hair and took a fistful. Her voice dropped from what Sarah had identified to herself as Iso and into Mistress. Her next words could have brought Sarah to her knees regardless of what they were, “I’ll give you the remote but you have to earn it. You’re going to be a very good girl for your mistress tonight, understand?”

Sarah could only nod and whimper, “Yes Mistress.”

“Good girl. Now, watching you squirm has gotten me excited. You are going to get under the table and service me with your mouth. Just your mouth.”

Sarah nodded and slid off the table and slowly got down on the floor. Crawling on all fours she moved under the floor length tablecloth and crawled up to Mistress. She could see her cock straining against her pants, Mistress certainly hadn’t been lying. Sarah’s mouth began to water as she slowly unzipped Mistress’s pants and freed her cock and balls. Sarah stared up at it for a moment as it rested on her face. Slowly she moved down to the base, kissing along the length of Mistress’s cock. Reaching the base she placed two loving kisses on the scrotum and began to lick her way back to the tip. The cock jumped slightly as Iso reached the tip and wrapped her tongue around it. Above her Sarah could hear Mistress’s soft gasp, it drove her on.

Taking the tip in her mouth Sarah began to suck and lick around the engorged head. Slowly she began to work her way down, Mistress’s cock twitching as her lips and tongue dragged along the shaft as she moved closer to the base. Relaxing her throat Sarah slowly began to take the cock into her throat. She could feel it bulge and expand, her lungs were already screaming and her eyes watered. Sarah grabbed at the hem of her dress, she wanted to cup Mistress’s heavy balls and stroke her shaft. She wanted to play with her own pussy more than anything.

Above her she could hear Mistress speaking with someone, she couldn’t make out the words but she could hear her speaking. Sarah’s face was hot at the thought, there was someone just a few feet away as she sucked on Mistress’s cock. Sarah pushed it out of her mind, she didn’t care if she was caught, all she wanted was cock. Bobbing her head up and down faster, pushing deeper with each motion down. She wanted to drink Mistress’s cum, she needed to do it.

Sarah pushed down as far as she could, her lips wrapping around the base of Mistress’s cock. She could feel it twitch in her throat, pressing and swelling inside her. Sarah’s eyes watered, she wanted to breath but she needed Mistress’s cock and cum more. Her eyes rolled back as she practically massaged the cock with her throat, the gagging and burning need to breathe made her throat convulse around the swollen member. Tugging at the hem of her dress with a white knuckle grip Sarah pushed one last time.

The explosion that followed was glorious. Thick and creamy, the cum filled her mouth and poured down her throat like waterfall. Sarah gulped it down as fast as she could and even still it poured from her mouth and dripped on her dress. As the spray of cum continued Sarah pulled away, letting it cover her face and the underside of the table. Sarah sat for a moment in what she could only describe as a puddle of cum. It was only the lack of a direct order that kept her from licking it all up.

Slowly Sarah came to her senses, her head cleared and her vision refocused. The realization of what she’d done dawned slowly. The blush returned and, to her shame, she could feel her pussy get wetter. She loved it. She wanted to do it again already. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the cock before her. Slowly she moved back towards it. Only a foot gently pressed against her chest stopped her, “Back in your seat, slut.”

Sarah pulled back at the command and crawled her way back to her seat. As she pulled herself back up from the floor she looked across the table, her mistress was sporting a barely noticeable blush with a contented smile. In her hand was the remote with a confidant smirk Mistress placed it in the middle of the table, “You’re such a good girl, Sarah. I think you deserve your reward.”

Sarah grabbed the remote and clutched it to her breast, biting her lip she stared at Mistress waiting for the trick. Waiting with baited breath for the rug to be pulled out from under her. Instead all she got was the patient smile of her beloved mistress, kind, loving, and hungry. Slowly she stood, her presence shadowing Sarah, her cock swaying rhythmically before Sarah’s eyes. Cupping Sarah’s cheek she smirked down, “I bought us quite a bit of time while you were down there. I suggest you make it worth my while. Bend over the table and grab the far side.”

Sarah wasted no time. She stood and bent over the dining table, her ass raised in the air as she was forced onto the tips of her toes to reach to the opposite side. From her position she could see the common dining room of the restaurant. Dozens of patrons dining and conversing, oblivious to the events on the other side of a one way mirror. Sarah bit her lower lip as her cocktail dress was slowly raised over her rear, the strong hands of Mistress brushed over thighs and ass. 

Sarah’s breath hitched as she felt her panties being slid down to her knees. Was it finally time? Had she been punished enough? She didn’t dare speak her questions aloud for fear of being punished again. Feeling her ass cheeks being spread Sarah couldn’t hide her disappointment. She could feel her pussy drip down her thigh, had her ass not been punished enough already?

Her fears were allayed in a single instant. A single brutal thrust that slammed against her cervix. The table slid on the floor at the force. Sarah’s eyes rolled back and her vision exploded with lights. Behind her she could hear her mistress groan out, “Yes. That’s it. Such a wonderful pussy you have.”

Sarah had never felt so full, her body opened itself readily under Mistress’s steady thrusts. Every motion brought a gasp and low moan to Sarah’s lips, every thrust drove the table forward ever so slightly. Above her Sarah could hear her mistress moan softly and gasp. She could feel the tight grip of hands on her hips. As the pace began to pick up formerly long slow thrusts were now rapid and with a furious hunger. Every thrust drove deeper and deeper inside. Sarah widened her stance, she needed more inside her, she needed everything her mistress could give.

To Sarah’s delight her mistress met her silent request. Driving her full length inside seemingly without any concern for Sarah. Sarah could practically feel her mistress’s cock in her stomach, every thrust forcing her body to accommodate such a large cock. As the motions picked up in fury Sarah hissed in pain as her mistress took a fistful of hair and pulled her head back, lifting Sarah slightly off the table. Still Sarah gripped the far side, she had not been ordered to let go. Under the force of the thrusting Sarah could feel her heavy breasts fall free of her dress, swaying above the table.

As she looked out at the crowd, still enjoying their dinner and still utterly oblivious, Sarah could not help but imagine they were watching her. This was her show that she was putting on for them. A dinner theater to watch a human cum slut get brutally fucked and impregnated by her alien girlfriend. The thought alone made Sarah let loose a long low moan. Mistress responded by slapping her ass hard and pulling harder on her hair, “Tell me what you want, slut.”

“Mistress,” Sarah moaned, “Please, fill my pussy! I need to take your cum! Breed your filthy slut! Breed me and make me your bitch!”

The sound that followed was enough. Her mistress laughed at her, a deep throaty laugh of triumph. The sound combined with the force of her violation pushed Sarah over the edge. Her stomach spasmed, her eyes rolled back, and she let out a low moan of need as her long denied orgasm washed over her. Sarah went limp, her body occasionally twitching with post orgasmic aftershocks. She could feel her pussy pulsing around the cock inside her. The swelling twitching cock.

The sensation brought Sarah back. Her mistress was close. She needed to be filled. She needed to be bred. With what energy she had left Sarah moved her hips back against the thrusting. Trying to match the timing to the best of her ability. With a sharp tug Sarah was raised higher off the table, only the tips of her fingers touching the edge now. Sarah did not dare let go, she couldn’t risk Mistress pulling out.

Above her Sarah could hear the strained gasps and moans of her mistress as she tried to hold back her orgasm, trying to draw out the torment of her bitch. Sarah couldn’t take it anymore! She gasped and moaned, “Please, Mistress! Mark me! Tell the universe I’m your bitch!”

“Yes!” Mistress roared as she finished. Burying herself to the hilt inside of Sarah. Sarah could feel the heat pool inside her. Her stomach bulged out slightly under the torrent of cum. The sheer girth of the cock keeping anything from leaking out around it. In that moment Sarah had never been happier. She’d taken her rightful place, her mistress’s personal cum dump, her breeding slave.

As Mistress’s orgasm died down, the torrents leaving Sarah swollen and dazed laying on the table, she looked down. With a triumphant smirk she leaned down and kissed along Sarah’s neck, “Who owns you?”

“You,” Sarah mumbled in reply. Her mouth hung open slightly, her tongue rolled out. Her eyes still had yet to refocus and she was held up entirely be her mistress being buried inside her.

“That’s a good girl. Now,” Mistress dropped back and corrected herself; becoming Iso once more, “Fix yourself. Dinner will be here shortly and you’re going to be eating for at least two soon.”

Sarah said nothing as she slid off the table, pulled her panties up, corrected her dress, and wiped her face. Her cum filled stomach was ever so slightly visible under the cocktail dress. The cum stains were much more obvious. Sarah bit her lip as she thought about the walk back to the car, but first dinner. She would get to go through all of dinner plugged and filled by her mistress. Idly Sarah took up the remote to her plug and turned it to the halfway mark. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

If you appreciate my work and want to help me shower the world in weird erotica: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/V7V3B2CD)


End file.
